


True Nature

by Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)



Series: RAUNCH [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Public Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, Watersports, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Stiles just has this sordid fascination with the canids in his life, one that simple fantasizing won't sate. Derek happens to think he shouldn't try and hide it so hard.





	True Nature

ANONYMOUS ASKED: HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT STILES WANTING TO BE FUCKED BY A DOG? SO MAYBE HE FINDS A SPELL THAT WILL SORT OF TURN HIM INTO ONE FOR A WHILE, BUT AS HE'S GETTING FUCKED THE SPELL STOPS WORKING AND HE'S LEFT THERE LOOKING LIKE A HUMAN GETTING FUCKED BY A STRAY OUT IN THE OPEN AND LOVIN IT AND SOMEONE HE KNOWS SEES HIM BUT IT'S TOO LATE TO STOP. BASICALLY STILES AND BESTIALITY AND HUMILIATION.

I don’t really do humiliation, but the rest sounds fun! 

It’s definitely something Stiles has thought about as early as eleven, being such a curious kid, fascinated by everything, but especially things adults don’t want him to ask about. So when he catches his friend’s dog licking its balls, sees ones in the park humping, catches one from the K-9 unit hard and dripping, he asks everyone he knows about it. They all chastise him, tell him it’s unseemly, stop asking. 

He’s not sure if he always would have had an interest, or if the sordid way they treated it is what pushed him over, but ever since then, Stiles hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Their huge, furry balls jiggling as they walked. Those long, warm tongues snaking all around their junk. The heft of their sheaths, the drippy, shiny point of their red cocks. 

He has his first wet dream about dogs, and they’re his favorite thing to fantasize about when he learns to masturbate. They’re the first porn he looks up, a canine cock is the first dildo he buys. And then werewolves come into his life and it all goes to hell in a handbasket. They’re all hot, hairy, growl and bare their teeth and it makes his dick so wet he makes spots in his underwear and he knows they can smell it. 

But none of them will give him what he needs, shying away from his bold, blatant need. So when he starts learning little bits of magic, he pushes and pushes, as he always had, learning more and more until he thinks he can solve the problem himself. He’s tried to sate his need as a human before, but he’s never been able to find the right window. Dad would never let them house one of the canines from the sheriff’s department, Scott would never leave him alone at the vet’s, he could never get neighbors to hire him to walk their pets. Maybe they all knew, could see the lust behind his eyes. Maybe he was just an awkward teenager always too overeager. 

No matter the case, he decides to circumvent the problem entirely. No one will think anything of two dogs just fucking in the streets. Hell, how many times was he able to cream his shorts as a kid by just going to the dog park and watching them breed openly? Their owners just glad the mutts are no longer humping their legs. 

The spell seems straightforward enough, works the few times he’s practiced it home alone. He just doesn’t account for his own greed. Because he shifts himself, right outside the park, leaves a pile of clothes for anyone to find just beyond the treeline. He trots out there, tail wagging, tongue lolling, panting to find a stud as fast as he can. There’s so many to choose from. Tall and lean, stout and strong, little things he could happily lick at till they soaked him. He wants them  _all._

He sniffs at so many asses, digs his face into balls and sheathes, happily mounts anything he that will let him and tastes piss and doggy cum and ass and fur. He’s easily the most popular thing there once they all catch on. He’s a fucking slut for them, letting anything fuck him that could want it, drenching himself in their copious loads, milking every not for every drop it’s worth. 

People start getting embarrassed, leaving in droves, dragging their whining dogs with them, whispering behind their hands about that mangy, wild thing that’s been a cumdump for the past two hours, and how very odd that is, maybe they should find somewhere else. Only there’s one who doesn’t. There’s one that just sits on the bench, watching intently with his legs spread wide, arms relaxed over the back, smirk on his face the whole time. 

He waits patiently as all the others clear out and then stats to rub himself through his clothes, sunglasses pushed down his nose so he can view clearly as Stiles drools thin loads from his ass, fur matted with it, panting and yipping and proudly displaying his own bobbing dick for anyone that wants to take a look, a smell, a taste. 

He’s on his back with a knot locked deep inside him, lapping at the mouth of a sheathe where just the tip is sticking out, already having pleasured this mutt, but happily pushing for overstimulation and piss, when the magic wears off and he changes back. He doesn’t even notice, just keeps breathing heavy, stretching to reach, clenching his loose ass and fluttering his eyes in his ecstasy. 

Then Derek Hale is standing over him, thick cock and huge, hairy balls pulled out of his fly as he’s running a finger under his long, sticky foreskin. “My boys have been looking for a good bitch to have around the house, never thought it might be you, Stiles.” His eyes are sparkling, a cocky grin showing his cute teeth. He seems just as ecstatic as Stiles has been, relieved and pleased and oh so eager to get started. 

Stiles pops off his dog’s cock to smile back, glad he’s suddenly human again so he can answer. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

 


End file.
